Comfort
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: When Beckendorf died Clarisse attempts to comfort Silena


**READ THIS– this is set when Beckendorf died. in Clarisse's point of view.**

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

I found Silena crying by the beach. She wasn't hard to find, I just followed the trail of pink tissues.

I sat down next to her. Gods, this was going to be difficult especially since I wasn't the best at comforting people.

But for some reason Silena was special to me. She helped me with my uh, issues with Chris and stuff. And I got this weird feeling, like my heart hurt, to see her upset. And she was certainty very upset.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to look at her so I looked at the ocean. But then it started to remind me of Prissy, so instead I locked my eyes on the ground.

Silena was crying so hard it sounded like she couldn't breathe. Her hands covered her face. She kept repeating something, but I couldn't make out what it could be.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I could think of one hundred places I would rather be, but then again a part of me wanted to help her, I wanted to be there for her.

I couldn't believe he was dead. I didn't really know Beckendorf but Silena always talked about him. I wasn't really sad about it or anything, but his death loomed over me.

It made me think about everything this camp has gone through. We've all been through so much, tried so hard. But no matter how hard we try or how much we suffer through, there are some things that we can't prevent. it wasn't fair.

"Is he really gone?"

I jumped; I didn't expect her to speak. With one looked at her I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell her that Beckondorf was alive and well. And that this was all a practical joke. For a second I couldn't speak so just nodded slightly. I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry"

Silena didn't reply. I noticed that the weather was beautiful today, which seemed like an insult to our low spirits.

"What am I going to do? My Charlie... gone?" she wasn't so hysteric anymore, her face was red and blotchy and she had large black rims of that eye stuff smeared on her cheek.

"He was a great hero Selina. No one could have been braver. He sacrificed himself for us." I stammered softly. I braced myself for the crying, but she was just sighed.

"Heroes shouldn't die. They give so much, but in the end their lives are just brutally taken away." she replied bitterly. She wasn't looking at me anymore, she kept her eyes on the sky.

I didn't think that now would be a good time mention that she was technically a hero too.

She must have read my thoughts, "Oh I'm no hero. I give make overs; I ride Pegasus. I don't think I could ever be as brave as this camp has been. Risking their lives to do what's right."

She glanced at a bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes got teary as she rubbed it, "I didn't deserve Charlie anyway."

"Don't say that! Everybody knows that he loved you as much as you loved him." the words flowed out of my mouth so easily. It was a funny word, love.

Silena buried her head in her arms, "I feel like everything that matters to me

Is gone. I feel like I can never be happy again."

If I said that I never felt that, I would be lying. My thoughts immediately went to Chris, I guess I should be grateful.

"You'll get through this. Your stronger than you know." I paused. "Remember when I was going through a sort of rough time when Chris was sick and all?"

She looked at me, but didn't reply.

I took a breath, this wasn't exactly easy to say, "I felt that same way." I confessed, "And because of you I'm better."

Then it hit me, I'm also better because Chris survived, but Beckendorf didn't, I wanted to hit myself in the head. How could I be so stupid?

I quickly tried to cover that up, "But you are much stronger than me in the emotional department! You will get through this, I know." I said quickly.

I thought that she would hit me, but I was wrong. She turned to me and put her hand on my arm and gave me a small smile. It looked as though she was comforting me. I am really bad at this.

"Don't be sorry." she replied softly, her voice cracked a little bit.

"How about we go and get you something to drink? Would you like that?" I really wanted to leave. I hate the beach, and the smell of the sea was just gross.

At first I thought she didn't hear me. But after a few minutes she nodded. Relived I stood up and helped her to her feet. I awkwardly put my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled weakly and gave me a hug, "Thank you"

I smiled. At least I didn't make her feel any worse, hopefully. Maybe life sucked most of the time but it usually works it's itself out. Maybe after the war I can figure out how to help her more.

I couldn't help feeling hopeful as we walked together. The war wasn't going to be all rainbows and smiles but when I kick Kronos's rear I'll look over to Silena and say, "I told you that we would get through this!"

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

 **sorry if its too short. and I'm sorry if i didn't portray Clarisse's character well. its just that i know she's tough but this is supposed to be emotionally difficult for her and stuff. So review and all that jazz! Ill update soon!**


End file.
